


A Roll in the Mud

by TheLoneliestofAll



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Bestiality, Evolution Mid-sex, Extreme Content - Freeform, Inflation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 09:10:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16215938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLoneliestofAll/pseuds/TheLoneliestofAll
Summary: Lillie gets a moment of reprieve from her long journey as she and Moon stop for a tour of a pokémon ranch. But in Moon's absence she decides to take a little break that leads into a not so little predicament involving a Mudbray.





	A Roll in the Mud

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NoMoralsOrMorale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoMoralsOrMorale/gifts).



> I am in a bad spot financially, so I'm gonna be trying out commissions if anyone is interested.
> 
> There’s one slot open to start with, prices start at 1 cent for every word, meaning 5 bucks for every 500.
> 
> 10 bucks for every 1,000. I'm not up for anything over 3,000 currently.
> 
> If interested send an email to eeriecrypts@outlook.com and I’ll get back to you when I can to discuss things. I have a PayPal connected to that email and that is my preferred way of doing business.
> 
> I maintain the right to refuse any prompt that I don’t think I could do justice, or just downright do not wish to do. The only thing I’ll really not do is scat. Maybe I will if you're willing to pay extra, but I doubt you are. :p Any and all prompts must be sent in crystal clear English as I do not speak any other language. If the prompt is illegible I’ll probably ignore it.
> 
> Please enjoy the story.

 

> Lillie stifled a gasp, holding her hands over her mouth as she first laid her eyes on the gigantic beast. The Mudsdale before her was one of the bigger of its kind, possibly around nine feet in height. Lillie could almost stand under him if she wanted to, but she had absolutely no intention of going anywhere near the thing. It was just a shock to see such a huge pokémon, being so used to those of a smaller variety.
> 
> It wasn’t exactly the cutest she had ever seen either, being almost brutish looking in nature. Its muscles were well defined as well, and if she looked, she could swear she almost saw veins bulging out from under its skin.
> 
> It was clearly the one in charge around the stables. All of the females seemed to hang around it, and the little Mudbrays looked up to it, frollicking around its gigantic hooves playfully before their mothers pulled them away by their manes. It was quite an adorable sight. It would have been cuter if not for the monster of a Mudsdale being the focus of the scene.
> 
> She turned to  point out the Mudsdale to Moon, but was surprised to find that she was already gone, no doubt being pulled along by the person in charge of giving them a tour around the ranch. Lillie, for a split second, felt extremely ignored, and very much insulted to have been forgotten about so easily by her best friend.
> 
> She took a second to think it over, however, and couldn’t stay mad at her for very long at all. After all, Moon had a fascination and love for pokémon that ran as deep as a Pokémon professor. The promise of more to see must have pulled her friend along faster than it did herself.
> 
> The more she thought about it, the more she was thankful for it. She would catch up with her later at the Pokémon Center. For now, she needed to catch her breath and think for a moment. It had been somewhat of a long journey so far, and she hadn’t really had even a second to herself. Mostly she was okay with that, but there were things she didn’t get to do.
> 
> And, well…
> 
> Lillie bit her lip, remembering the last time she managed to find the time to masturbate. She couldn’t very well do it right in front of Moon, and they usually shared beds wherever they ended up sleeping. She was nowhere near bold enough to even think of doing it next to her almost overly innocent friend.
> 
> Her shoulders sagged, and she visibly relaxed more than she allowed herself to in recent days. Taking a deep breath she took in her surroundings, enjoying the sounds of wild pokémon, and the breezy wind through the trees nearby. She briefly panicked, looking around for her bag, and in addition Nebby, before realizing that Moon had opted to look after her little friend for a short while.
> 
> Realizing that she was, for now, completely, truly alone, she held back a smile. She looked around for a place where she could be alone almost excitedly.
> 
> It only took a little bit to find a good enough spot behind a barn. Through a bit of shrubbery was a clearing that looked like a feeding place for the local pokémon. She could make out tiny bite marks on the leaves and bushes that were picked clean of berries. Other than that, it seemed that no human had been in the clearing in at least quite a while, if at all.
> 
> She sat down on the ground with a small sigh, not bothering to sit decently so as to avoid anyone staring up her dress. She afforded one more glance around to make sure she was truly alone, and then slipped a hand gently down and grabbed at the hem of her dress. She pulled it up so that she could see her panties, and carefully rubbed her fingers against the front of them.
> 
> Her body jolted forward suddenly, not having felt any pleasure in weeks. Though, despite the violent reaction she didn’t pull her hands away, in fact she did the opposite, continuing to rub as her back arched. Her fingers moved at too quick a speed, so she slowed herself down and took a deep breath, moving to pull her panties down.
> 
> As lewd as the whole situation was, she was in desperate need of release and she almost wished it was lewder. She had been in such a horny mood for a long time now, her thoughts always going to dirty places; often she couldn’t help but stare at her best friend lustfully whenever she caught even a little bit of unintended skin.
> 
> Her thoughts focused on Moon, though that was something that she did often in a less dirty light. Now though, she could only think of all the things that she had wanted to do to that cute friend of hers.
> 
> She thought of hugging her from behind, slipping a hand down her shorts and under her underwear, rubbing at her soft, wet and warm pussy, kissing at her neck while she slipped a few fingers in and out of her sweet spot. She imagined the smell of her arousal, and just how amazing it would be if Moon decided to reciprocate her feelings and do the same to her.  
>    
>  Her hands, meanwhile, played with her clit and sunk deep inside her sweet honeypot with a deliciously sticky sound, she was feeling amazing, and there was absolutely nothing that could stop her.  
>    
>  Except for a very broad nose suddenly shoving itself deep into her warm cunt and a very wet tongue slithering along her thighs. She shivered and cried out in shock, her eyes tightly clenched shut as she reacted as anyone would to such an odd sensation.  
>    
>  When her eyes opened she was met with a peculiar sight, a little Mudbray had made its way into the clearing, somehow having gotten out of its pen. She blinked, not sure exactly how she should feel knowing that a cute little pokémon had just licked her in such a naughty place, but… She kind of liked it.  
>    
>  She moaned weakly as the little thing kept up its licking, and without even thinking, her hands found its head, holding it in place and making sure it finished the job it started. She had all the time in the world to feel weird about it later, but right now she just wanted that tongue to keep licking her.  
>    
>  She started humping against the Mudbray’s face, biting her lip as she shoved its nose further and further into her pussy. She let out whimper after whimper, her inhibitions thrown away from over a week’s worth of travel and stress. She’d have let Nebby eat her out too if the situation involved him. Her? Whatever, she was too fucking horny to think. All she wanted to do was cum.
> 
> Her thoughts shifted from Moon to blank static, the only thing she could think about being the tongue deep inside her.  
>    
>  “Ohhhhh, that’s it, that’s it, right there!” she praised the Mudbray, rubbing its little head and showering it with love for the fantastic job that it was doing. Her thighs quivered from pleasure as it suddenly stopped, and the tongue was suddenly licking at her stomach. “Wha-?” She blinked her eyes open to get a lick on her cheek; the Mudbray pushed on her shoulders with its hooves, forcing her down, and she started getting nervous when she felt something poking at her leg.  
>    
>  She looked down to see that the little thing wasn’t so little after all. Its huge equine cock was at full mast, ready to bury itself deep inside her. She moved her hands down to cover her pussy, letting out a cute squeal. She was enjoying the licking, but that just seemed a bit too much.  
>    
>  “N-no, no little Mudbray, I-I can finish up here on my own now, you should go back home!” she said, trying to shoo it away, but the Mudbray just pressed its nose against her hands, almost as if insisting that she let him fuck her. She couldn’t help but imagine that thick, meaty dick going deep inside of her, and she had to admit, she did miss the feeling of having something inside. She had left all of her toys at home.  
>    
>  And even then, those had all been plastic, this was the real thing. Warm, pulsating, biological, not cold and human made… The thought seemed so fucking good. In fact, she thought, too good to pass up.  
>    
>  “U-uh, hm… Well, okay… But, just… j-just one time, okay?” She moved her hands and the little Mudbray cheered in happiness as it moved forward and prodded her opening with his massive cock. Her stomach quivered, she was getting butterflies. After a few unsuccessful tries, the Mudbray only poked at her thighs, not quite finding the mark, she was getting embarrassed and impatient, her wet sex begging for release out in the open. 
> 
> She moved her shaking hands down to grab a hold of its cock, gasping at just how warm it really was. She had never felt something so incredible, she thought, her cheeks as red as a rose. Still, she didn’t shy away from rubbing the head of it against her folds, smearing a little bit of precum against her sensitive flesh.  
>    
>  She squirmed, her eyes closing in concentration as she started pushing it inside of her, smiling in relief once it was all the way inside. She took it all the way to the base. Though, it wasn't the biggest thing she had ever taken. She had larger toys that she enjoyed. But that wasn’t even comparable to the feeling of having this little eager fella inside of her. Especially when he started bucking his hips. She couldn’t help but let out a very pleasured scream of surprise.  
>    
>  She grabbed a fistful of her hair with one hand, and a fistful of grass with the other as she let him have his way with her, thrusting in and out with such satisfying strength. She couldn’t have known that being fucked by a pokémon was this amazing, otherwise she would have let the ones she used to babysit fuck her all the time. She could only imagine all the fun times she could have had with those Rockruffs in days gone by.
> 
> She bit her lip so hard that it almost drew blood, her eyes shut so tightly she didn’t even see the blinding white light that was illuminating everything around them. But, she certainly felt the cock inside of her grow _so much_ bigger. She screamed half in pain and half in pleasure, opening her eyes to see an even bigger Mudsdale than the one she had seen earlier fucking her in place of the cute little Mudbray. It evolved while fucking her, and she couldn’t believe it.
> 
> Looking down, she saw its massive cock bulging out of her stomach, and felt all the strength and power that the muscular beast inside of her had in him. He was tearing her apart, and she loved it. Her eyes rolled up and into the back of her head as the Mudsdale grunted in an animalistic call, loud and threatening, almost as if it was daring any pokémon within earshot to try and take his little fucktoy.
> 
> Deep inside of her belly, she could swear she felt something tear. Having something _this_ big inside of her wasn’t good at all, it was bigger than even her biggest toy, and that thing was already a monster. But this cock was too much… She was falling in love with it, and the pokémon it was attached to.  
>    
>  Without even thinking she started thrusting up to meet with his, building a rhythm that only made it all feel so much more intense. The feeling had to be forbidden, it was too good. She had always loved the thought of a nice big cock, as well as a nice, cute pussy, but this was far beyond any fantasy she had ever had inside of her dirty little head.  
>    
>  Her hands clutched at the broad legs of the monster above her, caressing him as she came for the first time, her mind exploding into nothingness as pleasure absolutely wrecked her sweaty, fit figure. Her body didn’t stop for a solid five minutes, her mind working in overdrive to comprehend the feelings all over her form. She wasn’t given a second to relax, though, the Mudsdale continuously thrusting into her weak frame. She started to moan louder and louder, though the moans themselves were pathetic. She could barely muster the strength to open her mouth, her pussy being so sensitive from cumming for so long that it didn’t take but another minute for her to cum again. The Mudsdale gave no sign of caring for her state at all, just enjoying himself by using her tight cunt. 
> 
> Lillie was sure that she was going to pass out, but there was nothing she could do to prevent it, as she was _still_ cumming. Before this was over, she was really going to be nothing but a useless hunk of meat. A real fuck doll, only to be used for sexual pleasure. She didn’t know how the situation had escalated so far in such a short amount of time, but she honestly wasn’t thinking about it too hard.  
>    
>  The Mudsdale finally gave a loud huff, signalling that he was getting close to being done with her. She lost control of her hips at the thought of being filled by the magnificent beast. She wanted him to pump her so full her stomach would stretch permanently. She felt his cock began to throb even more powerfully than it has been, and without even a single verbal warning from her partner she was filled to the brim in one powerful shot.  
>    
>  It was almost unbearable how much came out in just one shot, her stomach visibly distended, and she began to cum uncontrollably yet again as even more ropes of warm, thick cum followed after.  
>    
>  He never stopped thrusting, making a huge mess as his cum started spilling out of her pussy. There was no more room left inside of her, her belly bulging from just how much was still flowing into her. It would be like that for quite a while, the Mudsdale made damn sure of that. Not that Lillie was complaining.  
>    
>  After what felt like hours of being pumped full, the Mudsdale finally pulled out of her, leaving a trail of cum as he did so. Some began to leak out of her pussy like water through the holes of a ship’s hull, her body still convulsing as she laid there, unable to do anything but stare at the trees above.  
>    
>  The Mudsdale walked out of the clearing, leaving her alone as she breathed heavily, wondering if anyone would find her, and what they would think when they did. She knew that it was inevitable that Moon would come looking for her, and she knew she _would_ find her. But, what would she think?  
>    
>  Only time would tell.


End file.
